My Stupid Hamster
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: Kyungsoo itu hamster bodoh. Memiliki otak 'mini' yang lemot sekali memahami situasi. Ish! Tapi mengapa Jongin malah suka dengan gadis semacam itu? Sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh disini! /EXO /Kai/ Kyungsoo/ KaiSoo/ GS/ Fluffy/ Oneshoot/ RnR Juseyo!


_My Stupid Hamster_

 _Cast : Do Kyungsoo (GS), Kim Jongin_

 _Genre : Drama, Fluffy_

 _Rate : T_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Kyungsoo itu hamster bodoh. Memiliki otak 'mini' yang lemot sekali memahami situasi. Ish! Tapi mengapa Jongin malah suka dengan gadis semacam itu? Sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh disini?!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _unniechan1_

 _feat_

 _Kim Jong Soo 1214_

 _..._

 _Present_

 _..._

 _Enjoy!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Sudah kali kelima lelaki itu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya. Matanya yang tajam mengedar mengamati lampu-lampu taman yang bersinar redup. Meneduhkan._

 _Tangannya terangkat, membenarkan blazer coklat yang tengah ia kenakan. Ah, jika saja kalian tahu jika Jongin sama sekali belum mengganti pakaian kantornya sejak ia dibebas tugaskan hari ini._

 _Jongin_ _segera mengalihkan perhatiaannya kala mendengar suara derap langkah menuju kearahnya. Matanya menajam, seharusnya ia sudah tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi._

 _"Hah... hah..."_

 _Kyungsoo, si gadis manis yang sudah sejak tadi ditunggunya menghela napas cepat. Menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lutut sambil meraup udara dengan rakus. Jongin menatap datar gadis itu sambil bergumam dalam hati 'Kebiasaan'. Lihat saja pipi gembil Kyungsoo yang memerah, sangat menunjukkan bagaimana usaha berat gadis itu ketika bermarathon menuju kesini._

 _"Mianhae...hahh...aku -terlambat...hahh..." ucapnya sambil berusaha mengatur napas._

 _"Tak bisakah kau merubah kebiasaan bodohmu itu?!"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _10 menit sebelum Kyungsoo berlari ke taman_

 _Lampu kamar sudah dimatikan. Kyungsoo juga sudah menggosok gigi dan mencuci kaki. Sekarang giliran melilit tubuhnya menggunakan selimut putih tebal favoritnya. Ya, hal itu hampir saja ia lakukan jika ponselnya tak berdering._

 _Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Meraih ponsel yang tergeletak diatas nakas kemudian menggeser layarnya._

 _Matanya membulat seketika "Omo omo!" tangannya yang mungil reflek menutup mulutnya "Apa ini benar-benar darinya?" monolog Kyungsoo menahan jeritan didalam kerongkongannya._

 _'Sudah tidur?'_

 _Entah itu bisa disebut sebuah pertanyaan atau bukan, yang jelas Kyungsoo merasa jika jantungnya ingin melompat keluar sekarang juga._

 _Gadis manis itu berdehem sebentar, berusaha menenangkan getaran halus pada tangannya kemudian bersiap membalas pesan itu._

 _'Belum. Wae?'_

 _Terkirim_

 _Satu detik_

 _Dua detik_

Kyungsoo mengetukkan jarinya pada ujung ponsel. Hah...ia tak menyangka jika menunggu balasan pesan dari si bodoh itu akan menjadi semenegangkan ini.

Cling

Pesan masuk

' _Keluarlah sebentar. Aku ada ditaman dekat rumah'_

Astaga! Apa ini?

Apa Kyungsoo tak salah baca?

Baiklah Kyungsoo, tenangkan dirimu. Jangan berteriak, jangan berteriak!

Kyungsoo hampir melompat dari kasurnya jika saja ia tak ingat seseorang sedang menunggunya di taman. Secepat kilat gadis itu berdiri dari posisinya, meraih sweater yang tergantung didekat nakas kemudian berlari keluar kamar.

...

...

"Aku kan sudah meminta maaf, kenapa kau mengataiku bodoh!" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir. Membuat gemas sebenarnya, namun tidak untuk Jongin.

"Kau itu memang bodoh! Berlari-lari seperti itu bisa membuat kakimu bengkak, kau tahu?"

"Aku berusaha datang secepat yang aku bisa, makanya aku berlari. Bahkan jika harus dibandingkan, lariku lebih cepat dari hamster. Kenapa kau tak pernah menghargai usahaku, Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo bersulut.

Jongin terdiam, lalu menelan ludahnya sekali. Ia tak menyangka jika ucapannya akan membuat Kyungsoo meledak seperti itu.

"Hamster..."

"Wae?! Ada yang salah?!"

Jongin meringsut "Kenapa kau menggunakan ototmu saat berbicara? Aku belum tuli!" lalu menggosok pelan telinganya yang berdengung akibat suara Kyungsoo yang kelewat kencang.

Kyungsoo memberenggut.

Ish! Selalu seperti ini.

Si bodoh Kim Jongin ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Kyungsoo menatap mata tajam Jongin dengan amarah yang sudah berada diubun-ubun. Jika saja ada palu atau tongkat baseball didekatnya, sudah dapat dipastikan kedua benda itu akan mendarat dikepala Jongin.

Ah tidak, tidak. Ralat!

Mana mungkin Kyungsoo tega memukul Jongin meskipun pria berstatus sebagai detektif itu telah membuatnya kesal. Ya, jika diingat-ingat Jongin tak pernah seharipun membuat hidupnya tenang. Namun hal itu tak benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo berubah menjadi psikopat.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku datang kemari?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir hati gadis itu membuat ketegangan yang sempat tercipta perlahan mencair.

"Itu..." Jongin menjeda kalimatnya membuat Kyungsoo menatap bingung "Mianhae" lanjutnya.

Baiklah, apalagi sekarang. Apa Kim Jongin bodoh ini sedang membuat lelucon?

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sengit.

"Makan malam tempo hari"

Ah...Kyungsoo baru ingat. Baguslah jika Jongin mengucapkan kata keramat itu padanya sekarang. Bahkan Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan bengkak dimatanya karena menangis terlalu lama. Itu adalah sikap paling keterlaluan dari Jongin. Bayangkan saja, Kyungsoo sudah rela membatalkan semua rencana pentingnya bersama sahabat-sahabat lama karena Jongin mengajaknya makan malam. Namun apa yang terjadi, Jongin justru tak bisa datang diacara yang dibuatnya sendiri. Bukankah itu keterlaluan?

"Aku pikir kau melupakannya" ucap Kyungsoo ketus.

"Saat itu keadaannya benar-benar tak terduga. Aku mendapat tugas mendadak dikantor dan-"

"Dan kau diharuskan datang demi tugas sosialmu?" Kyungsoo memotong dan melanjutkan kalimat Jongin yang terputus "Itu sudah terlalu _mainstream_ Tuan Kim" lanjutnya sambil menekuk kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Untuk itulah aku menyuruhmu datang kemari"

Kyungsoo melirik lelaki berkulit tan itu sekilas. Ia menangkap gelagat aneh dari Jongin. Sepertinya lelaki itu benar-benar menyesal atas sikapnya tempo hari.

"Huh...baiklah, permintaan maaf diterima" Kyungsoo berucap malas.

Nah, benar kan? Semenyebalkan apapun Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo tak akan benar-benar bisa membencinya.

"Ini" tiba-tiba saja Jongin menyodorkan dua buah paper bag pada Kyungsoo. Tentu saja Kyungsoo gelagapan. Ia bingung dengan sikap Jongin. Dan lagi, sejak kapan lelaki berkulit tan itu membawa paper bag ditangannya?

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Matanya yang bulat semakin lebar saat menatap paper bag dan juga Jongin bergantian.

"Ini sebagai permintaan maaf" ucap Jongin cepat.

"Tumben sekali. Bukan bom kan?" Kyungsoo merinding saat mengucapkan kalimat hayalannya itu.

"Yak! Bisakah kau sedikit berpikiran positif kepadaku?!" Jongin sedikit meninggikan suaranya, kemudian berdehem saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang mengerut takut "Terima saja" lanjutnya.

Ragu-ragu Kyungsoo menerima dua buah paper bag berwarna merah itu. Ia masih saja bingung, ini sangat jauh dari sikap Jongin yang biasanya.

"Besok. Jam 8 malam. Aku sendiri yang akan menjemputmu" kalimat itu membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu semakin merengut bingung. Apa yang dimaksud Jongin, Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Pulanglah, ini sudah malam" Jongin berucap dingin. Seperti biasa.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Kenapa Jongin suka sekali membuatnya mati gaya seperti ini. Ish!

"Dan lagi" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki "Berpakaianlah yang rapi ketika menemuiku, hamster bodoh" ucapnya datar kemudian berlalu pergi.

Kyungsoo melongo mendengar ucapan Jongin. Memangnya dia siapa menyuruh dirinya berpakaian rapi saat menemuinya? Padahal kan Kyungsoo gadis yang selalu baik dalam berpakaian, apa Jongin tak tahu hal itu? Bahkan jika harus dibandingkan dengannya, selera fasion Kyungsoo adalah yang ter...

"Astaga!" reflek tangan mungil Kyungsoo menutup mulut.

Kyungsoo baru menyadari jika dirinya baru saja diejek oleh Jongin karena pakaian yang tengah ia kenakan saat ini. Tentu saja, lihatlah dirinya sekarang. Kyungsoo masih menggunakan piyama tidur dengan rambut panjang bergelombangnya yang dicemol keatas. Dan juga...

"Ahh..ini! Kenapa hidupku seperti ini~ Eomma" rengeknya sambil melepaskan plester komedo yang menempel pada hidung mungilnya. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah padam. Ia malu setengah mati. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo ceroboh seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa dirinya menemui Jongin dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan seperti ini? Benar-benar memalukan!

Kyungsoo bersiap memukul kepalanya sendiri, namun dua buah paper bag yang menggantung ditangan kanannya menghentikan niat bodohnya itu.

"Tunggu! Aku masih bingung dengan ini. Mengapa Jongin memberiku hadiah? Ulang tahunku kan sudah lewat?" monolognya.

Baiklah,sepertinya Kyungsoo memiliki otak yang sedikit 'mini' dari otak manusia pada umumnya. Bahkan kode keras dari Jongin saja ia masih tak mengerti juga.

"Apa sebaiknya kubuka saja" gumamnya. Sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya Kyungsoo memberanikan diri membuka salah satu paper bag-nya.

Kyungsoo menahan napas. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah gaun berwarna hitam dengan pita-pita cantik pada detil pinggang.

"Astaga. Ini...gaun?" gumamnya "Kyaaaaa!" lalu menjerit tertahan. Kyungsoo meloncat-loncat girang ditempatnya. Membuat cemol pada kucir rambutnya bergoyang. Ini seperti mimpi. Jongin memberinya gaun?!

"Tunggu!" Kyungsoo berhenti dari acara melompatnya secepat kilat, seolah deru napas lelah tak menghentikan pemikirannya "Apa ini berarti Jongin mengajakku berkencan? Kyaaaaaa..." Kyungsoo kembali melompat-lompat. Ia terlampau senang. Akhirnya lelaki yang sudah lama menjadi pusat perhatiannya memberikan respon terhadapnya.

Dengan masih melompat-lompat kecil Kyungsoo mulai melangkah, meninggalkan taman remang yang menjadi saksi kebodohannya hari ini. Ya...paling tidak sedikit senandung kemenangan akan terus mengalun hingga kaki pendeknya menginjak lantai rumah.

Tak tahu saja jika sikap bodohnya terawasi oleh sepasang mata tajam sedari tadi. Dengan sorot matanya itu, sang lelaki tan mengikuti gadis manis berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sedikit terkekeh kala senandung-senandung lembut itu keluar dari not yang seharusnya.

"Dasar hamster bodoh!" kemudian tersenyum lebar.

...

...

END

...

Anyeoong readers kesayangan...

Ini cuma Oneshoot ya, jangan minta sequel :D

Fic ini dari nona unniechan1, JongSoo cuma sedikit merubah dibeberapa bagian.

Semoga kalian menyukainya :D

Keep Support me..

Caranya?

Review, plis!

Gumawo~


End file.
